


Stars and Black Holes

by sam_midwinter



Series: Stucky fluff and plot what plot? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Bucky Barnes, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But they tap out by the third, Chest Hair, Established Relationship, Frotting, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Nobody is Sad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tantric, There's two rounds, Top Steve Rogers, because happy bucky and he's not keeping up with the wax job, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_midwinter/pseuds/sam_midwinter
Summary: In which Bucky and Steve try to practice more tantric sex to a beautiful view and rain clattering against windows. Plot what plot? There may be a glimpse of their daily life though, and Bucky has a dog named Merle.





	Stars and Black Holes

**Author's Note:**

> A lil oneshot because my late summer/autumn writing project will contain smut and I haven't written smut in years. So this was to see if I still had the groove and I turned out pretty pleased with it. So I spent my afternoon/evening writing this up and felt the need to share it with the world. Enjoy!

When Steve first had woken up 2011, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t become the person that was glued to their cellphone and the variety of games and apps. Now, Steve had to admit that was a lie. 

He didn’t quite know when it had started, at some point, a game named Tetris had made its way on his phone. Ever since then the rides on the subway had been filled playing the never ending game. He was on his way home from the training session that day, and riding the subway late at night just proved to be calming to Steve. 

And it made the train ride go much faster when all he was longing for was his own apartment, his own bed, and Bucky. They had been given the offer several times to move into the Avengers compound, and even the Stark tower to be closer to the others. But every single time Steve had declined. 

And Bucky hadn’t wanted to either. Not when they had built up a home back in Brooklyn. The apartment they had gotten wasn’t anything like the one they had back in time. They hadn’t felt the need to copy what once was when everything was so different now. And why should they go back to a cramped, cold space with barely any heating and proper plumbing, lacking hot water when they could afford something nicer? Something better?

Their new apartment was a loft, with huge glass windows, metal and wood entwined, homely holding hands with industrial. Filled to the brim with gadgets and furniture that they had bought because they had felt like it. No looking at price tags for the first time in their lives, being able to get just whatever they wanted to. Decorated very much with the help of Bucky’s pinterest collection. 

It had done him good, it had given him a purpose, something to do and a result to admire at the end of the day. Steve would leave in the morning after breakfast to be with the Avengers, train, guide missions, keep updated on what was happening and assignments. And Bucky would be at home, turning crates into bookshelves, spending half an hour moving books and small statues around, connecting wires around the house so they could play music wherever they wanted, however loud they wanted, adjusting pillows and blankets and discovering new dishes. 

Steve had loved watching Bucky doing that, watch him develop his passion and turn a sterile environment into something they could call their own. It gave him something to come home to every evening, something he longed to come home to. Someplace he loved inviting his friends over for dinner and hear Bucky and Tony talk all about the latest gadgets for music and computers and screens and televisions and asking just how they had hooked it all up and comparing. While Steve could sit at the table drinking his beer, watching them while Sam still stuffed his mouth with whatever dish Bucky had pulled from the depths of the internet all while calling him Martha Stewart. 

Sam always took a lunch box home. 

Steve pocketed his cellphone and got up from his seat as the train slowed down. With a skip in his step he jumped to the platform, pulling up his hood at the sound of rain. He didn’t mind it, and with a hurried pace he walked the five minute walk to their apartment building. It gave him enough time to get soaked however. Another thing he didn’t mind. In the old days he would have gotten a cough, and now he liked to test his luck when he knew that wouldn’t be the case anymore. 

He pressed the code into the door and entered, took the stairs up to the top floor, and slid his key into the lock. Steve entered quietly into the dark apartment. It was a little bit past eleven but by now Bucky would already be in bed, dozing while watching netflix or already fast asleep thanks to the sound of the rain against the window. Steve was willing to bet money on the latter. 

He unlaced his boots and left them on the shoe-rack. Walking into the living room he heard a soft repeating thump on the floor. Grinning, he knelt down by the dog basket and petted the staffordshire terrier. Merle’s tail stopped thumping against the floor, the dog let out a content grunt with the greeting and readjusted himself in his basket before going back to sleep. 

Bucky had wanted a dog, after two weeks of being alone in the apartment. The decoration kept him busy, but he had always wanted a dog and his father would never let him have it. And seeing they were on the spree of buying whatever they liked, he had suggested it to Steve. Steve had no objections. So the next day they had gone down to the pound and picked out a rescue. Merle had instantly stuck out to Bucky. 

A breed with a nasty reputation felt like a creature of his own heart, Bucky had explained. Merle hadn’t been easy at first, but Bucky had spent an outrageous amount of time, patience and an intense dedication on the dog. Now Merle was the core of their family, their child. Well, more like Bucky’s child, but Steve loved him just as much. 

In the bathroom, Steve piled his wet clothes from his back, tossing them into the washing machine for the morning. Left in only boxer briefs, he quietly snuck into the bedroom. The lights were of and the television was black. Bucky was turned towards the glass window that was the only source of light as the signs and other buildings illuminated the night sky into a view that had been breathtaking the first time they saw it. It still was. 

He slid under the covers, noticing that Bucky was holding his pillow against himself while sleeping, mane of hair sprawled all over in its attempt to make the famous bedhead. Gently Steve put his arm around the others waist, moving in as close as he could without waking Bucky up. Steve failed however and Bucky shifted, rolling the muscles in his back with his shoulders before relaxing. “You’re cold.” He informed Steve flatly, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Steve chuckled softly, stroking some of Bucky’s hair out of his face with his other free hand before pressing a kiss behind the others ear. His neck got light goosebumps. “I know.” He whispered. “It was raining, I got wet.” He pressed his nose in the curve of Bucky’s neck, allowing himself to relax against the scent of his lover.

“Could have been a decent person and warmed up before coming to bed.” Bucky muttered sleepily, grinning in such a mischievous way that Steve could only snort. Bucky let go of the pillow he was holding and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling his arm tighter against him, allowing all of Steve to spoon him now. 

“You’re the furnace. I thought you could do that for me.” Steve whispered in return to him. Kissing him in his neck again. The goosebumps in Bucky’s neck started to disappear, and Steve stroked his thumb over Bucky’s chest, where his hand had been placed. 

“As if.” Bucky sounded slightly more awake, and his eyebrows twitched up slightly. But he didn’t open his eyes just yet. “How was work?” Bucky started to yawn halfway through the sentence, and Steve could feel how the previous tension of his chilled body against Bucky’s warm was starting to leave. 

“Same old.” Steve told him, knowing that the answer wouldn’t satisfy Bucky enough. So he continued, whispering against Bucky’s skin. “Something’s starting to go down in Somalia, pirate issue again. Might have to go down there. Don’t know. Thor came by, told me to give you his regards. Wanda showed me a clip on youtube of a penguin jumping on a sea lion. Said Fury was the penguin and Clint the sea lion. She emailed it to you.” 

Bucky snorted. “I’ll check it out in the morning, whatever it is, it sounds accurate.” Steve chuckled a little bit, thinking back of how the Sea Lion had reacted so dramatically to being jumped on and found that he agreed. 

“How was your day?” Steve shut his eyes, relaxing against Bucky and letting the warmth from the other seep into his skin. The thick duvet also doing wonders on it’s own, but Bucky’s bare skin did by far much more. 

“Rainy.” Bucky responded on a dry tone. Steve smirked a little and waited a second to see if Bucky would offer him more. He didn’t, so Steve didn’t push it. If he had nothing to tell then Steve wouldn’t make him share pointless little things. Steve kissed Bucky in his neck again, breaking his hand out of Bucky’s grip and moved it further up Bucky’s chest, his neck. Finally he slid a few fingers under Bucky’s jaw and tilted the others head back to him. 

Steve kissed him, softly and gently and drawing out the time as much as he possibly could. Relaxing and melting into the present and the now. He felt Bucky’s lips curve upwards, felt how his entire body shifted under Steve’s arm and rested more back against him, turning towards Steve. Bucky’s arm was freed from underneath the pillow, and his fingers brushed lightly over Steve’s bearded cheek. 

“Hi.” Bucky whispered when their drawn out kiss ended, grinning and opening his beautiful steel blue eyes to look at Steve. Dark and drawing him in, allowing Steve to fall into a depth that was so familiar, and so warming and trusting and home. 

“Hi.” Steve muttered in response, stroking Bucky’s bottom lip with his thumb before kissing the other again, deeper. He popped up his elbow and moved more over Bucky, allowing him more space to shift onto his back. Bucky placed both of his hands in Steve’s neck, pulling him in and arched body catlike against Steve’s. “I missed you.” Steve muttered between their kisses, Bucky hummed in response, pleased with the news. 

With the one elbow holding himself up, Steve let his other hand stroke over Bucky’s body. Featherlight touches over Bucky’s neck and Adams apple, a heavier pressure on Bucky’s chest just the way he knew Bucky liked it, stroking his fingers through Bucky’s chest hair (Steve had found it hysterical upon finding out that Hydra had been waxing him, even Bucky had laughed. Bucky had been equally pleased to find that Steve’s own serum had finally boosted some long missing hair growth, including on his chest) and brushed his thumb over Bucky’s nipple, down to his side and feeling the others muscles, only for Steve to trace his touch all the way back to where it had come from in the first place. Ending by moving his fingers back over Bucky’s jawline, over the others bristling beard and into his hair. 

All through this, Bucky hummed in delight. His own hands didn’t stray from Steve’s neck, but instead he moved his body in response to all of Steve’s admiring touch. Then Bucky’s human hand slipped from Steve’s neck, moving down his chest and then around his back. He shifted one of his legs lifting it more up as his hand pulled Steve down by his hips, grinding them together. 

Steve groaned in their kiss, feeling Bucky’s semi erect cock against his own through the fabric of their underwear. Bucky purred to him, breaking apart their lips and pressed a kiss just underneath Steve’s jaw. Steve caught his breath again, moving his hips rhythmically with Bucky’s touch. Then he caught Bucky’s eyes again in the dark, barely glinting with the light that came in through the glass windows. Bright and dark at the same time, pupils grown wide into black holes that were scattered in space, and the steel was the stars. 

Steve kissed Bucky’s swollen lips and shifted in the bed. Kissed him on his neck and grazed his teeth over his collarbone. Bucky stopped guiding Steve’s hip, now out of reach, and brushed through Steve’s dirty blonde hair again. Steve kissed Bucky’s chest, tongue darting out against the hot skin, moving at pace with Bucky’s now ragged breathing. He nipped at Bucky’s nipple, softly but hard enough to warrant a sharp intake of breath. 

He looked to the stars and and smirked. Bucky’s smile as he watched Steve, grabbing the pillow by his side and adjusted it behind his head while Steve kissed his stomach. Dragging his hand over Bucky’s cock and boxers, gripping it gently, putting some pressure and watched Bucky moan. Wanting to tilt his head back but working so hard on keeping his eyes on Steve. 

Steve nipped at the muscles on Bucky’s lower abdomen, grinning as they twitched underneath the teasing touch. Then he moved away, Bucky’s hand fell out of his hair and Steve hooked his fingers with Bucky’s boxers. Bucky moved along, and Steve tossed the boxers carelessly to the the floor before spreading Bucky’s legs again, taking Bucky’s cock in his hand. 

Bucky moaned again, arching his hips up towards Steve’s touch. He reached down to Steve’s hand, holding Steve’s wrist but not in any way directing his movements. Instead all he wanted was to be a part of it. And Steve let him, slowly moving their hands up, and twisting his wrist ever so slightly down. Bucky loved that, confirmed by the shaky breath that passed Bucky’s parted lips. Steve wanted to kiss them again, but instead positioned himself properly in between Bucky’s legs, laying down on his stomach on the bed and moved his own legs underneath Bucky’s so he wouldn’t fall off. 

Then he moved his hand down to the base of Bucky’s shaft, keeping him stable, Bucky’s hand slipped back into Steve’s hair, just gently brushing through the strands as Steve ran his tongue up. Bucky shivered at the new sensation. 

Yet he didn’t grip tightly on Steve’s hair, his touches remained gentle. Steve had told him once, early on that he didn’t like the solid grip. Of how easy it was to force someone down on one's cock like that. And that was what he didn’t like, the force, it felt to rough, to aggressive and it didn’t suit them. So Bucky had never done it, and Steve had never done it to him in return. It was a mutual thought. 

Steve moved his lips over the head, and then slowly took Bucky in his mouth. Listening and savouring the moans, the whimpers that the other let out. He took his time, keeping his eyes on Bucky at all times as he tried hard to keep himself from squirming. How he would inhale, and them seemingly freeze as Steve took more of him in his mouth, only to shakily exhale moments later. 

And while Steve worked on Bucky’s cock, savouring every drop of precum, alternating between his hand and his mouth, Bucky stroked himself. His human hand was still in Steve’s hair or on his cheek, stroking the skin and tracing his thumb over Steve’s lips when he pulled back. But the metal hand was touching himself. Bucky traced it over his neck, over his chest and his stomach, pinching his nipples and stroking downwards again. All while Bucky tried to keep his eyes fixed on Steve, make the whole sensation deeper, more intimate. Steve took Bucky’s metal hand, lacing their fingers together and took Bucky back in his mouth, and Bucky whimpered. 

“Oh god Steve.” Bucky whimpered, and Steve could tell the familiar twitch in Bucky’s thigh that he was getting close. “Fuck Steve, I’m gonna- Stop.” Bucky groaned. “Stop stop-” Steve did as he was asked, licking his lips and looked up to Bucky, a pleased smile still over him. Steve kissed Bucky’s lower abdomen again and felt him shiver underneath as Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock. “Not like this.” 

Bucky pulled Steve up, moving an arm around Steve as they parted their lips, tongues meeting one another as Bucky attempted to taste himself on Steve’s mouth. His hand trailed down to Steve’s boxer-briefs. “Get these off.” Bucky whispered on a rough tone to him. Steve grinned, gave Bucky one last kiss before rolling off Bucky. Stripping himself out of his underwear is far from elegant, but Steve truly doesn’t give a fuck. 

He moves back on top of Bucky, kissing him with hunger. He grinds their hips together, and Bucky groans in their kiss. Then Steve feels Bucky’s hand around his own cock, pressed against Bucky’s own. He glances down in between them, Bucky’s cock still glistening, his also sleek with precum now. “Oh.” He breathes, realising now what Bucky’s out after. 

Steve looks up to him, and Bucky looks ten years younger while biting his lower lip like that, eyebrows twitching up. “Yeah?” He asked. Steve just grinned in response and nodded. Kissing him again. 

“Yeah.” He muses in return as he starts to move his hips again, groaning at the touch of Bucky’s hand and cock moving against his. The bed is suddenly to warm, even if they had discarded the duvet earlier despite not being able to recall it. Bucky moves his hips in union and groans, pressing them against Steve. He slips one finger in between and it makes the sensation positively electrifying. 

“Fuck.” Steve groans, and begins to move his hips slightly faster into the touch that is warming every nerve in his body. 

“Slowly.” Bucky breathes to him. “Slowly Stevie.” There’s fingers in Steve’s hair again, metal ones and pulling him into a kiss again. It’s slow and deep, and it makes Steve slow down as well even if it _hurts_ and all he wants to do is to chase the feeling. It’s hard to keep his control, but it warms him, The feeling of their cocks pressed so tightly against one another, in between their warm bodies and then massaged by Bucky’s hand like that? It has him whimpering, holding Bucky close against him. 

Hearing the others own moans and whispers of encouragement, telling Steve in between the gasps of just how _good you make feel Stevie_ and calling out for a _god_. And Steve rests their forehead against Bucky’s. Exhaling as Bucky inhales, inhaling when Bucky exhales just like that book had described for them when they had wanted to broaden their sex life. Watching deeply into those eyes that were like space and being so close but yet not close enough, but also managing to become one being. 

And then Bucky’s breathing hitches, stops somewhere in the middle of his throat, all words die out and and Steve feels Bucky’s cum on their abdomens, brought so close to the edge from Steve’s blowjob earlier. And the sensation of it, Bucky’s cum in between their abdomens, over Bucky’s hand and on both of their cocks. The tremble of Bucky underneath him like that and the way his red and swollen lips were parted as he let out that whimper and those eyes, those beautiful eyes and Steve saw the stars again. 

“Fuuuck.” Steve breathed out, drawn out as he felt his own climax come over him. And there was Bucky, holding him close as Steve slumped together over him. Fingers entangled in his hair still as Bucky whispered sweet nothings in his ear, nothing that Steve could remember. Bucky let out a soft chuckle, moving his hand out from in between them and draped the metal arm around Steve’s back, gently kissing his shoulders. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Where the first words that Steve heard again, and he had to chuckle as well, tilting his head to the side, craning it so he could kiss Bucky. And then watched him bring up his cumstained fingers up to his lips. Licking them both off. Steve moved in, taking Bucky’s hand from him and licked their remains off, tasting the pair of them before he kissed Bucky again, pulling him in closely. 

They laid like that for a couple of minutes, kissing one another softly before Bucky gave Steve a slight push on his chest, rolling Steve off him. “D’you want another round when you’re ready again?” Bucky asked on a slurred, drowsy tone. 

“Could I ever say no to you?” Steve responded, feeling the very same sort of drowsiness wash over him, embrace him and take him into its warm and nurturing arms. Bucky hummed again, then rolled away from Steve who whined in protest as his furnace left him. 

Bucky just pulled open the nightstand beside him, then returned with a package of wet wipes for the pair of them. Steve popped up his elbow again and took one of the package, beginning to wipe himself clean of the pair of them before it got a chance to dry and itch. He tossed it to the floor. And watched Bucky perform the same act on himself, but took another wipe to clean his human hand of any cum they might have missed. He then tossed the package back into the drawer, and returned back to Steve. 

“I missed you.” Steve whispered to Bucky again, stroking his fingers featherlight up Bucky’s arm. Bucky cast a glance at him, a teasing but yet so gentle smile over him as he looked down to Steve. 

“I turned my back on you for less than two seconds.” Bucky stated. “You’re such a needy sap.” Steve laughed a bit, hooked his foot under the duvet and pulled it up to cover their legs at least. They had been warm, the room was cooler, and the rain still clattered against the glass window. 

“Two seconds to long.” Steve pulled Bucky in gain by his arm. He kissed him deeply, there was no rush. There never had been a rush for the second round. They had always been able to take their time for that, whether it just be laying in one another's arms, or kissing, or stroking the others skin while they told one another stories. At some point, the glow from their shared orgasm would pass, and they would be ready for round two. Sometimes only one of them became ready again, and that was okay too. 

“Sap.” Bucky repeated, joining Steve by his side again, humming contently as he settled against Steve’s shoulders. Steve pressed his lips to the top of his head, allowing himself to shut his eyes for a moment. 

They rested like that for a couple of minutes, dozing against the sound of the rain against the window. A relaxing sound, and Steve found himself drifting off. But then Bucky’s hand ghosted over his waist and he felt the other move against him. “Steve?” 

“Mm?” Steve hummed, opening his eyes and looked to Bucky, wanting to make sure that the other saw that he was listening to what he was going to stay. 

“I love you.” Bucky’s voice was so soft, whispered in the protective shield of darkness even if he didn’t have a problem with kissing Steve for the entire world to see. But somehow, Bucky found that his words carried the most weight, the most truth, in moments such as these. Deep and hidden away, intimate after having shared ones feelings, one's emotions and the lightning that was a climax with one another. It was those few moments when they both felt that the truth in their words was raw and open for the other to see. 

“I love you to Bucky.” Steve whispered, stroking the others neck with his thumb and held him close. And Bucky’s face lit up, much like it had done back in the old days when they had gone dancing. Lighting up a room with confidence and charm, enthusiasm to last anyone for days. He was older now, they both were, but it still held the same mesmerizing effect as it had done back then. 

Bucky kissed him again, and rather than having him crane his neck, Steve pulled Bucky over him. Bucky straddled Steve with ease and comfort, never once breaking apart their lips. He placed both of his hands on Steve’s chest, and carefully moved against Steve, experimentally. “Lube.” Bucky whispered between one kiss, allowing it to be broken as Steve reached for his own nightstand. He didn’t the bottle of lube at first, but when he did, he returned to Bucky with such enthusiasm that he wound up smacking Bucky on his side. 

The other just laughed at Steve, pulling him in for a kiss and took the bottle of lube from him. He opened the cap of it and took Steve’s hand, squirting a generous amount over his fingers. “Make love to me with your hand Steve, open me up for you.” Bucky whispered to him on a dark tone, discarding the bottle of lube on his side of the bed. 

Then with Bucky’s help, Steve moved his hand in between Bucky legs. Sliding with ease in between Bucky’s cheeks, and slid one finger inside of him. “Like that?” Steve asked, even if he knew it was exactly the way that Bucky wanted him to. He placed his other hand on Bucky’s hip, slowly guiding his movements. 

“Yeah.” Bucky breathed, nodding quickly a couple of times. “Like that.” Bucky moaned as Steve inserted a second finger. Finding that Bucky was relaxed enough after their first orgasm. And it sent a shiver through Bucky’s spine. Steve watched how Bucky moved on top of him, hands by Steve’s sides to have something to keep himself stable with, biting in his lower lip and looking younger again. 

Back in the old days, the thought had never come across Bucky to bottom. But upon finding one another, upon having the time to both explore Steve’s new body, Bucky had found that he came to love it. Came to love the pressure of Steve’s body against his, and it had become their most used way of having sex. Steve still bottomed, but it was on rare occasions, when they wanted to make it special. It was perfect for the pair of them. 

Steve inserted a third finger, and Bucky moaned, arching his back towards Steve’s hand and touch, now as he had wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock again. There came a faint blush over Bucky’s cheeks, and Steve wanted to do nothing more but to kiss those cheeks. Kiss those eyelids when they fluttered shut and kiss those lips just as Bucky was about to moan. But he didn’t, instead he kept watching Bucky move like he did, enjoy Steve’s hand like that and work himself open and ready for Steve. 

“You feeling good sweetheart?” Steve asked, watching how Bucky hastily nodded, moaned again and tried not to tilt his head back. But keep his eyes on Steve. When they first tried it after having read that book, they had both felt like a pair of idiots, and they had laughed more than had actual sex. But with practice came perfect, they were far from perfect at it, but it had made sex infinitely better in watching the others joy and pleasure being expressed like that. And that, combined with not chasing an orgasm, not rushing after it the moment they got close but bid their times, had made it all but mind blowing. 

“You ready for me?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. He reached for the lube again and Steve removed his fingers from him,Bucky whined in protest. Steve leant over to his nightstand again, fished out a condom and ripped open the package. He rolled it onto himself with practiced ease and tossed the wrapper away, while Bucky squirted more lube in his hand and then spread it over Steve’s cock. He re-adjusted himself across Steve’s lap, and Steve held his own cock steady, holding Bucky’s hip with the other. 

And slowly, Bucky lowered himself over Steve. He took his time, wanting to savour the feeling of Steve filling him up. Muttering soft words of pleasure under his breath. Then when he was fully down over Steve, he paused, breathing ragged again and a slight tremble in his thighs. Steve pulled him in by his neck and kissed him again. “It’s okay.” Steve spoke to him softly. “Gently, take your time.” 

Bucky nodded in the curve of Steve’s neck, cursing under his breath and Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s strong, muscular thigh, holding the other in Bucky’s neck. “Move with me Stevie.” Bucky whispered, and as Bucky moved his hips ever so slightly, Steve moved his in tandem. 

And together they moved as if they had been lovers for over a century, which Steve supposed in a way, they were. Perfect rhythm, Steve moving his hips up along with Bucky, creating more of a flow in movement rather than a harsh collide. And thrust by thrust it went from small, miniscule movements, quarter of an inch by quarter of an inch, to a clear, noticeable in between the two. Bucky moaning on top of Steve, both of his hands on his chest, brushing through the slight bit of chest and Steve, one hand on Bucky’s thigh and the other on his hip, helping along with his movements. 

“Fuck Stevie, feels so good.” Bucky breathed, a content smirk on his features as he arched his hips so delicately, so beautifully and so mesmerizing. “Feels so fucking good to have you inside me.” And that smile, that beautiful fucking smile that told Steve just exactly how much he was enjoying the feeling of Steve’s cock inside of him, of riding him like that. Of how the hormones and sensations rushed through his limbs and made him want to laugh with joy and pleasure. Skin growing so sensitive that every touch felt like electricity tickling him. 

Bucky whimpered again, only to let out a soft giggle after. Steve laughed at the sight, finding it utterly beautiful. Then made himself sit up, Bucky paused his movements, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, while Steve readjusted his own legs so he sat in lotus position. Bucky wrapped his own legs around Steve, and for a moment didn’t move. For a moment all that was in existence was their kiss. 

Then, foreheads against one another and staring into the other’s eyes, Bucky began to move again. Slowly, matching their dance from earlier with fluid ease. Steve held his breath, and then matched it with Bucky’s. Inhale, exhale, inhale, slow and long breaths rather than short, look into the black hole eyes with stars and share kisses. Stroke his hands over Bucky’s sides, his back, his legs and moan. 

There was a warm pit in his stomach, growing stronger, growing warmer until it felt like it would burn through Steve. He wanted to chase it, he wanted to follow the bright white light with all the energy that he could muster. And it took all of his self control to keep his focus of doing so. Their pace didn’t quicken, their dance didn’t change. They kept control over their breathing, staring into the others hand and Bucky’s hand so comfortingly placed on his chest, just over his heart and muttering under his breath. Giggling and gasping. 

So beautiful, so beautiful and Steve watched Bucky bite his lower lip and struggle to find the right words to express his pleasure and desire. And Steve, feeling Bucky’s fingers ghost his back, working himself up and feeling that intoxicating, dizzying heat grow inside of him, reach his fingertips and then, he imagined, that Bucky could feel Steve’s own pleasure through Steve’s touches. Seeping from his fingertips and melting into Bucky’s own skin. 

“Fuck Stevie-” Bucky whimpered, fingers now clenching of the locks in the nape of his neck. Bucky’s breath was caught entirely in his throat, Steve felt him tense up, be unable of moving and wanted nothing else but to thrust into Bucky, hard as the thunder that was rumbling within him. But he purposely kept the same rythm to their dance that he had kept the entire evening, the final dance they had settled on, and looked at Bucky’s eyes and how his open mouth couldn’t form any words, couldn’t breathe, and then the pleasure ran over for Bucky. 

He came, breathlessly and soundlessly on top of Steve, trembling with all his body as he did. Steve pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies together in this heat and magical moment. Whimpering softly, shaking in Steve’s arms and not once looking away, not once shutting his eyes. 

And that sight was what set the bright white warmth within Steve on fire. He thrusted inside Bucky, and felt his own pleasure spill over. But he couldn’t keep his eyes open, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t, and they fluttered shut as he rested their foreheads together and came. 

They rode it out together, slowly until it drained from their limbs, and all energy disappeared and washed away into nothingness. Leaving them in nothing but euphoria. Bucky went slack against Steve, all of his muscles reaching the same stage of relaxation that he would only find in his sleep. For a moment, neither of them moved, neither of them said anything. And then Bucky laughed, and Steve felt the same joy bubble up inside of him. And they laughed together, both holding the other. 

“I regret to inform you.” Bucky muttered, leaning back into Steve’s embrace some with a stupid grin on his face. ”There will not be a round three.” Bucky giggled, and Steve only laughed again. 

They dropped to the bed together, Steve moving out of Bucky and rolled onto his back. “That was…” Steve struggled to find his words, moving his hand up in his hair. He looked at Bucky, who looked at him expectantly to continue his sentence. But when he couldn't. Bucky just giggled again. 

“Yeah.” He agreed, resting his metal arm against his temple and shut his eyes. 

Much against Steve’s will, he moved again, taking off the condom and tossed it into the trash behind his bedside table. He then took his own package of wet wipes, took one out and offered one to Bucky to clean up his chest. They both did in silence. Tossed it into the trash and placed the bottle of lube back where it belonged. 

Much like the cat he was, Bucky had already maneuvered back underneath the duvet covers, adjusted his pillows again and watched Steve, waiting to be joined. Steve did, rolled back onto his side and moved his arm around Bucky, pulling him close and positioned them back in the very same way they had been earlier. Listening to the clatter of the rain against the windows once more. 

“Stevie?” Bucky spoke softly, and by the way he was sinking into the bed and against Steve, he could tell that Bucky was only seconds away from sleep. Steve would soon follow, his head was heavy and the scent of Bucky was intoxicating in their euphoria. So he just hummed in response. “I love you.” Bucky whispered again, fingers drawing patterns onto the surface of Steve’s hand. 

Steve smiled against Bucky’s shoulder and pressed a kiss against the skin. Sharing the love and the meaning of the words in their own home, hidden away in the dark. Raw and open and powerful. “I love you as well Buck. More than anything.” 

Bucky was asleep seconds later, much like Steve had suspected he would be. He followed him into the very same rabbit hole, and slept through the entire night in darkness. No dreams, no nothing, just the body of the man he loved pressed against his own. 

When morning came, he watched Bucky sleep. Pulling himself out of bed slowly and carefully so he wouldn’t wake him. When he was dressed, he took Merle out and to the bakery. Picking up their breakfast to spoil Bucky even more.


End file.
